Law Vs Deadpool
by Superweapon458
Summary: The Fighting Chef Vs The Merc With a Mouth... Who shall win? Rated T: Crude humor, Violence and Language


Outside of Marshall's China is shown. Marshall walks through the Marshall China restaurant and watches his customers. But things aren't all peaceful as Deadpool is in his sight as he ends up complaining.

"Man, this food here sucks! I had to pay for this?" Deadpool said as if he was talking to himself, but it was the voices in his head.

"Well why did you bother paying for it with your own money?" The white box voice said with reason.

"I don't think the chef will like it with you insulting his cooking…" The yellow box voice said with goofiness.

"Yeah you're right the food here tastes like cheap Chinese takeout that gives diarrhea!" Deadpool yelled, as the other people around him eating were disgusted at his comment.

"What did you just say?" Marshall said.

"You heard me, I said this food sucks! You expect us to eat this stuff?" Deadpool yelled at the chef who owns the restaurant.

"What do you mean, it sucks?" Law said, as he was angered at the frustrated masked mercenary

"This pepper beef is too damn spicy and there are no chimichangas!" Deadpool yelled.

"Umm… You do know this is a Chinese restaurant right?" Marshall said to Deadpool.

"Hey Law, look don't even think about beating me up, because you CAN'T treat your customers like that!" Deadpool said.

"I think you better sit down, shut your damn mouth and eat your damn food." Marshall said angered, while trying to keep calm.

"Look here Law, do you treat and talk to your customers that come in like that. You should quit talking to me like that or else it's going to end up like your Tekken 4 ending."Deadpool said breaking fourth wall in the process. Suddenly Marshall responds back by using Dragon Uppercut on Deadpool as it flips his body into the air like a pancake and falls on the floor.

"Law I don't think you should've done that because now I'm gonna make you cook me Chinese food… and then some chimichangas when I am done with you!" Deadpool said pointing at Marshall preparing for a fight.

"You know I don't think that enraging him was the correct thing to do." The white box voice said

"No it was totally worth it!" the yellow box voice answered

"Quiet guys we got this! Lets go Bruce Lee! Let the game begin!" Deadpool said as he got into his fighting stance as Marshall Law did too.

The fight begins, as life bars appear over their heads and the announcer's voice shows up too.

"Round 1 Fi-" The (Tekken 5) Announcer said as Deadpool cut him off breaking the fourth wall, saying it for the announcer's voice.  
"Round 1! Fight!" Deadpool said as he brandishes his Beauroyre Blade.

*Round 1

Marshall in his fighting stance, Deadpool was mimicking Yoshimitsu's fighting stance. Deadpool attacked Marshall mercilessly, as Marshall miraculously blocked all of the masked mercenaries attacks.

Law took a Power Charge Punch and punched Deadpool depleting almost all of his life bar leaving him 1%, Deadpool got back up and tried to use the life bar regeneration move Yoshimitsu has (but failed).  
"Wait… what the hell am I doing, player? I got a healing factor!" Deadpool said breaking the fourth wall as he looked at the screen.

As soon as Deadpool was using his healing factor to regenerate his lost health, Marshall Law performs a Dragon Fist Rage and Deadpool gets KO'd and was knocked to the screen. "Flawless victory!… Oops, wrong game! Perfect!" Deadpool said, as made a video game reference and his face went sliding off the screen.

*Round 2

"Round 2-" Deadpool said as he was getting interrupted by the announcer  
"Stop doing that! I do the round calling!" The announcer said annoyed at Deadpool's fourth wall breaking antics.

Deadpool prepares to fight the chef, as soon as he does his moves are blocked, Marshall however stops him with the Poison Arrow move and then does a few summersault flips which hits Deadpool into the air and knocks him into the life bar as he loses 50% health while taking chip damage in the process.

Marshall Law prepares a kick, as launches himself at Deadpool's head with a Dragon's Flight only to be interrupted by Deadpool's cellphone ringing like it was a videogame on pause, Deadpool answered his phone as it was a call from one of the game designers.

"Hey guy what's up? Where's my stuntman at?" Deadpool said as he was curious.

"Oh yeah I was meaning to call you about that, now about your stuntman, he couldn't make it he's a bit caught up in traffic." The videogame designer said.

As the scene cuts to the stuntman dressed like Deadpool is caught in traffic, "Come on you bastards I'm late for work!" The Deadpool stuntman yelled as he drank his coffee as he spilled it on himself as he yells at himself sarcastically "Ah man, this is just great!" pounding his head with the palm of his hand.

"Damn it! Now what am I suppose to do without a stuntman? He's supposed to be taking these punches and kicks! I even payed him, how many food stamps do I need to get his ass here? Can't you game designers do a damn thing right?" Deadpool said to the game designer.

"I'm sorry Deadpool, but we're fighting game designers, not racing game designers." the videogame designer answered.

"Well can't you at least program me, to make me throw a punch!? You can do that!" Deadpool said angered at the game designers.

"No." Said the video game developer

"What!? What do you mean 'NO'!? Why the f(beep) not? Not a single punch? You want me to get punched around by this Bruce Lee wannabe?" Deadpool said still angered as soon as he starts calming down

"Yeah… about that, we can't help you with that. All of our budget was blown when we used it all on the game and we couldn't program you a move-set." The videogame designer said.

"Alright, alright. Damn it, you owe me for this! See ya man." Deadpool said as he hung up.

After the phone call Deadpool resumed the fight with Marshall Law and then got the Dragon Flight kick to his face knocking him on the ground getting another beating.

"Perfect!" The voice announcer said.

"You win this time Law… Now I'll break your face!" Deadpool said as he got up mimicking and quoting Marduk and brandishes his Beauroyre Blades from sheaths on his back.

"I'm ready. Fight!… Whoooaaagh!" Marshall says as he shouts his Bruce Lee esqe fight scream and takes out nunchucks and swings them as he goes into his fighting stance.

"Hey player I hope you're recording this! Are ya? Are ya? YOU BETTER BE recording this! If you are recording me getting my ass kicked turn it off and delete the footage and restart the matches! It's embarrassing, losing to Bruce Lee here. If you record me winning… its cool!" Deadpool said to the screen as he broke the fourth wall in the process.

"Deadpool, who the heck are you talking to?" Marshall Law said confused at Deadpool

"I'm talking to them." Deadpool said pointing to the screen continuing to break the fourth wall while Law and his customers stared at him in confusion not knowing what he is talking about.

"Well you guys get the idea! Round 3! You're going down... into a deep sleep, as I am the 'Ghost of Christmas…Kick your ass'!"

*Round 3

"Round 3" The voice announcer said as fight begins

Marshall is holding his nunchucks in his fighting stance and Deadpool had both of his Beauroyre Blades. Things looked intense as Deadpool went for a jumping slash as Marshall crouched him and Deadpool missed him.  
Marshall knocked Deadpool across the face with his nunchucks stunning him just as he Summersaults Deadpool in the air and starts juggling him with his nunchucks as he does a multiple Dragon Punch causing Deadpool be continuously get juggled before he hits the ground.

Deadpool begins to power up and take his Beauroyre Blades and do a double slash, but Marshall knocks them out of his hands and then does a low sweep kick as Marshall does a multiple Dragon punched him in the face and then does a Poison Arrow to finish the round.

"YOU PRESSED THE WRONG BUTTON!" Deadpool yelled as he hit the ground.

"Perfect!" The announcer's voice said as it went into the gameplay's replay of Marshall defeating Deadpool.

"Marshall Law Wins!" Said the announcer's voice as Marshall went into his victory win pose and his customers cheered him on as Deadpool was on the ground and is barely conscious.

"Forest!" Marshall Law said calling his son

"Yes, dad do I got any tables to clean?" Forest Law said as he was doing his job.

"No. But would you mind taking out the trash?" Marshall said as he was referring to Deadpool on the ground.

"Sure thing pop, oh can I fight Deadpool next time?" Forest said while taking the masked mercenary's knocked out body to the dumpster

"Sure. Maybe, next time." Marshall said.

Hours later Cable shows up to Marshall's China as he takes a seat sits down and makes his order "Mr Law Fried rice, chicken and Yi mein please." Cable said

"Coming right up Cable." Marshall said as he made Cable's order.

"Where's Wade? I thought he would be here in about an hour. What happened?" Cable said.

"Oh yeah, he couldn't make it for some reason." Marshall said.

Outside the dumpster, Deadpool finds himself locked in a dumpster "Hello… Cable? Where the hell is Summers? He should be helping me outta this garbage!" Deadpool said as he was dumbfounded as there was a raccoon in there.

"Hey Rocket what's up? Wait… Whoa! Come on, you're not still mad about me saying I saw your mom at the Bronx Zoo are you?" Deadpool said as the raccoon was chewing on his crotch

"Hey… hey! Get off the goods and don't make me shoot you!" Deadpool said to the raccoon as it jumped on his face and begins mauling on his face.

"Hey man not the face! Come on you can eat from my garbage! Ow… Hey! Damn it… Ow… Ouch! Damn! Oh gawd! Agh! Aaugh! Aaaugh!" Deadpool screamed in pain as the raccoon was mauling his face.

Just before it ends Deadpool's stunt double finally shows up, Marshall Law still on edge delivers him a stiff Bicycle Kick to the face.

The End


End file.
